Wanted Target
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: Shadow's an assassin with no past. He's sent on a mission to kill a girl named Amy Rose. One side tells him to kill her but the other is saying no. Meanwhile, a new rival tries to kill her as well. How can Shadow deal with this madness? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I'm back again with a new fanfic! I did want to continue on my _**Hard to Let Go**_ fic, but I ran out of ideas again. I hate it when that happens. Anyway, enjoy the first chappie.

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. Actually, you can refer to him as the ultimate assassin. Yes, an assassin he is. He decided to become an assassin for a reason: Revenge. Even though he doesn't know much about his past, he only sees one flashback day by day. The death of Maria. He had no idea why that happened, but all he could think about was to murder. At first he was an anti-hero to the Freedom Fighters, but became an assassin with no heart.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

**_-August 9th, 2:00 AM, south of Emerald Town_**

_The black hedgehog was minding his own business as he walked through the sections of the city. Sure it was late, but he felt like going for a walk. He had to cool off from his nightmare. Every night, he would see the same glimpse of when Maria was killed right in front of his eyes. Usually, he's the type to shrug off over small things, but he couldn't do that exactly. The same dream, it makes him think of retribution, hatred, and yet, killing. Killing the one who killed Maria. And yet, he felt like he doesn't have a reason to live at all. Well, that's what he thought._

_"Hey, you", a voice called out._

_"Hm?" Shadow stopped and raised a brow. He looked to his left and saw a male crow, dressed up in a black suit with a black derby hat._

_"You look like you're having a quiet life", the crow said as he turned to Shadow with is dark brown eyes._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" the hedgehog narrowed his eyebrows. "Are you looking for trouble?"_

_"No, no, no, my friend", the crow said calmly. "I just want to make your life better. Have you ever heard a mob?"_

_"Seen a couple movies of them. Why?" Shadow said suspiciously._

_"Well…What if I told you that I'm part of a **group** that has lots of money and that if you become one of us then you can have everything you want?" the crow tipped his hat up a bit._

_"Joining a mob? I work alone", Shadow began to walk away from him._

_"So, you want to live through your life with no purpose, eh?" the crow spoke outloud. The hedgehog suddenly stops to think. "After all, you can't just live for free. You got to have a reason for it. Breathing air won't be a reason at all. And I can tell by the look in your eyes that you have hatred inside of you. If you join us, you can release all the anger you want, without anyone complaining about it. You don't even have to deal with the cops."_

_At first, Shadow was going to turn down the offer, but he pondered for a moment. The crow had a good point about life. He had to have the purpose of living; he had to make his life reasonable for his own benefits. Right now, he has nothing important to him. Perhaps, he was going to give the mob job a shot and see how it turns out to be. Other than that, he does want to show those no mercy._

_"I'm in", Shadow answered._

_"Sounds cool", the crow smirked a little. "The name's Hal by the way."_

_Minutes later, Hal led Shadow to an underground hideout, just in the depths of the sewers. As Hal led the way, Shadow had is nose plugged up because the passage through the sewers smelled disgusting. Lucky in time, they reached to a red door with a large 'X' on the middle of it. Hal did the honor by knocking on it._

_"Who goes there!?" a loud low voice said meanly._

_"Storm, it's me", the crow said calmly. "Open up."_

_Slowly, the door opened. Standing in front of them was a tall yet wide gray albatross. He had blue eyes and wore a black long sleeved turtle neck with matching colored pants and shoes. He also had knuckle braces on. After looking down at Hal, he looked at the hedgehog next to him._

_"Heh, who is this pipsqueak?" Storm scoffed sarcastically._

_"Aren't we the kind one? Ever had a guest before, fatso?" Shadow crossed his arms rudely._

_"What did you call me?!" Storm shoved Hal out of the way and aimed a fist at Shadow._

_"Hey, hey, chillax already", Hal stopped Storm. "We have a new blood with us", he smirked._

_"Hmph!" Storm cooled off. "Follow me", he walked inside the hideout._

_"C'mon", Hal signaled Shadow to follow them._

_Silently, the hedgehog began to follow the two bird creatures. Something did cross his mind a few seconds ago. New blood? What did that mean? Though it sounded odd, but Shadow decided to shrug it off. As Storm and Hal led Shadow the way, there were some other members of the group. Some were tall, some were short, but most of all, they all glared at him unkindly. The black and red hedgehog returned the death glare at them. Storm stopped in front of a dark red door. He knocked on it twice._

_"Come in", a deep evil voice said._

_Storm opened the door and let Hal and Shadow in. He and Shadow gave each other another unpleasant glare at each other and let it end for now. Inside the room were a couple of book shelves, a few placed antiques around the room, and only one light bulb in the room. Freely, Hal and Shadow walked up to a desk as Storm closed the door. Sitting at the desk was a man that was hidden in the shadows. Two buffed guards stood beside the desk with their arms crossed._

_"Ah, what do we have here?" the mysterious man asked curiously._

_"This here's Shadow", Hal introduced the hedgehog. "Let's just say that he needs a little change in his life. You don't mind if he joins us, do you?"_

_"Hmm…" the man rubbed his chin but nobody could see. "He seems suitable. We'll let him join and see what happens."_

_"You up for it?" Hal turned to Shadow._

_"That's the whole reason why I'm here", the hedgehog nodded._

_"Excellent", the man placed his hands together gracefully. "You're going to love it here. Becoming an assassin may be a bit tough, but it's worth it."_

_"An assassin?" Shadow raised a brow._

_"Yes", the man smirked. "And I can tell that you're going to be a fine killer…Trust me, your life is going to change forever…"_

* * *

And that's the end of the first chappie. What do you think? Well, I did want to start on this and some other fics I plan on starting, so this won't be the first new story I started. Anyway, R&R nicely, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews on this new fanfic, much obliged! Since I can't leave you all waiting any longer, let's get to the next chappie…This is another flashback chappie.

* * *

_Once Shadow was able to join The Group, he received most of his training from Hal. Others saw him as a wimp who would waste anyone's time, but Shadow could careless about them. The first practice he did was target practice. Through one day, his gun skills grew efficient. He was able to hit all of the targets for first try._

_"Nicely done, Shadow", Hal rubbed his chin. "I've never seen anyone beat this challenge at first try."_

_"Piece of cake", Shadow said as he reloaded his own sniper. "I'm ready for more."_

_"Sure, ok", Hal went out and set up another target practice._

_The next target practice seemed difficult. Not only Shadow had to hit the targets, but to also avoid the cop dummies. Easily, he blew up the targets one by one. He smirked a little because of his great success. A few members watched him through a window with jealousy._

_The next day, there was hand to hand combat. Shadow was able to get some training from an orange hedgehog named Jack. When they first met, Jack was a pain in the ass. However, the boss ordered him to train Shadow or else. Within the whole day, the dark hedgehog was able to conquer some skills and beat the crap out of Jack. The orange hedgehog coughed out some blood after he received a kick in the stomach._

_"Just because I made you stronger doesn't mean I'll go easy on you next time", he said severely._

_"I'll be aware of that", Shadow crossed his arms. "In the meantime, I suggest you to keep your mouth shut, because you're annoying."_

_Not only that Jack seemed like an asshole, but so did a green hawk named Jet. Even though Shadow had just joined the team, he seems jealous of him already. He overheard a conversation between Shadow and the boss once. And it seems that the boss thinks of Shadow as a suitable partner. Since then, Jet saw him as a cold blooded adversary. Still, he doesn't show it towards Shadow, because he thinks if he did something in any way, then the boss would kill him. So he decided to keep his cool._

_Next, there was a purple swallow named Wave. She seemed ok, but she doesn't talk to anyone much. Her special techniques were using lock-picks for almost anything. Ordered by the boss, she showed Shadow how to use lock-picks just in case. After that, she refused to talk to Shadow, because she saw him as some sort of threat to the Group._

_There was only one person who didn't see Shadow as an enemy besides Hal and the boss. It was a lavender echidna named Myra. In fact, she has some sort of crush on him, but doesn't show an emotion to it. Well, not in front of Shadow of course. Whenever Shadow is training by himself and no one else is around, she would always watch him secretly. Unfortunately, she was already Jack's girlfriend, so if she made her move on Shadow, then there would be some trouble. Sure Jack tells her to stay away from Shadow; she still fined ways to check him out._

_Last, there was a jaguar named Garrik. All he taught Shadow was how to be sneaky and being careful with his surroundings. Although, his training for Shadow was like boot camp. Sure it was tough; of course the hedgehog was able to succeed. At any rate, after one week of training, he was called to Boss's office to receive an assignment for the first time._

_"This guy", the boss slipped a photo across his desk so Shadow could see. On the photo was a young male blue fox's face that was barely seen. "His name's Thomas Bank. He's a wealthy bastard who used to cause me anger in the past. I want you to kill him for me, like an early birthday present for me."_

_"Not trying to be mean, but don't you want to kill him yourself?" Shadow raised a brow with confusion._

_"I would, but I gotta keep an eye on our **family**", Boss said. "I'll be waiting for your return. Oh, and one of my fewest best men have caught his location", he slipped a piece of paper to Shadow. "Good luck."_

_

* * *

_

That night around 2:00 AM, Thomas was walking home to his mansion after he played poker with his friends. It wasn't a very long walk to his place, so he didn't bother calling his limo driver. Once he made it back to his mansion, he pulled is keys and searched for the one to open the door. Suddenly, the bushes shaked a little bit. Thomas looked at the bushes but figured it was probably the wind. Finally finding his key, he turned it in the key hole and walked inside, closing the door quickly. Minutes later, he took his shower and put on his gray pajamas and walked to his bedroom tiredly. He reached to his king sized bed and rested his front body on it lazily. Moments later, he fell into deep sleep.

_However, his life was coming to an end. Sneakily, the mysterious assassin was able to unlock the front door with his lock-pick and was able to hide in the closet quietly. Slowly, he opened the door and tip toed to the sleeping fox. At first, he wanted to put a bullet through Thomas' brain, but he figured he might cause racket to the sleeping servants of the mansion. So he brought an extra weapon just in case. He pulled out a needle full of deadly poison and stuck it to the victim's neck carefully. When the needle was inside his neck, the assassin pushed the tip of the needle and watched the poison sink into the fox's neck. Then he pulled out the needle slowly and wiped the blood and poison mix with a piece of tissue. Afterwards, he returned back to the boss._

_

* * *

_

"So how did it go?" he asked nicely yet evilly.

_"I injected poison into his body. I'll use guns next time", Shadow explained._

_"Well, as long as you have anything to kill with, you're unstoppable", the boss fiddled with his knife. "Can you feel the power that's going inside you? Your life is starting to turn already, don't you think?" Shadow nodded. "Great", the boss said. Testing Shadow out, he threw his knife fast but Shadow was able to duck down in time. "Oh, you're good", the boss rubbed his chin proudly._

* * *

Another chappie done! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Holidays, peoples! I hope you had a good Christmas, Kwanzaa, or Hanukkah. Well, anyway, my Christmas was awesome. I finally got a Nintendo Wii and Super Smash Bros. Brawl! And believe me, that game is sweeeet! Anyway, here's the next chappie. It may be short so bare with me please.

* * *

One year has passed. Only one year. So far, Shadow was a full blooded assassin. He was once a beginner that quickly became an expert. The boss knew that Shadow would be perfect for the job so that's why he hired him. Each time Shadow went on an assignment, no matter how hard it was, he would complete it successfully and return back to HQ alive without a scratch. And every time he does a great job, the boss would give him money, guns, anything he wants. It also seems like he's the boss's favorite employee. That made almost everyone jealous.

However, some began to see Shadow as an alley. Except for Jack, Jet, and Storm of course. Through the whole year, Shadow was able to make a few new associates. They were only called associates because the friendship level wasn't there and Shadow didn't trust anyone but the boss and maybe Hal. Plus, his associates showed him some new tricks and gave him tips just in case he gets stuck on a mission or anything else. Aside that, a few female assassins began to develop a crush on the black hedgehog, but he doesn't notice.

**

* * *

**

-July 28**th****, 8:00 PM, Shooting Gallery**

Pop, bam, boom! The targets were blasted by Shadow's customized shotgun. Coolly, he blew the smoke away from the point of the gun. He then lift up his shades and overlooked at the destroyed target markings. As usual, he got them all. Calmly, he stretched out his arms and threw the empty gun down and walked out of the room.

"Wow, a new record", Hal said as he looked at the timer. "5 minutes, 5 seconds, and 55 milliseconds. "I must say, you're pretty excellent with a gun."

"That was nothing but a piece of cake", Shadow crossed his arms and leaned his back against the door.

"Damn, and you're better at shooting rifles than I am", the crow rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Rin came up to them. He was a gray tiger that was at the same height as Shadow with medium sized muscles.

"Nothing as usual, Rin", Hal said. "Dig this, Shadow just made yet another new record."

"Again?" the tiger narrowed his eyebrows at the hedgehog.

"I know, I'm jealous as well", Hal nodded.

"Think fast!" a female's voice yelled out.

By a blink of an eye, Rin, Hal, and Shadow dodged an upcoming dagger and let it hit the wall. Because of Rin's clumsiness, he accidentally fell backwards. The one who through the knife was a yellow rabbit. She had light green eyes, had on a white tanktop along with black jeans and plain black tennis shoes.

"Dammit, Gina, how many times do you throw knives at people a day?" Hal clenched his fists annoyed.

"As many times as I want", Gina pulled out another knife and played with it a little. "Shad, you're needed in the office."

"Have fun", Rin looked over at Shadow.

"Yeah, whatever", the dark hedgehog left the area.

Inside the office, the boss was wiping an expensive looking sniper with a dry cloth. He wanted it to be ready for Shadow in his next mission. His two guards were standing next to him as usual. At that moment, the door opened and Shadow walked in. Surprisingly, the guards threw their knives at him just to test him out. Speedily, Shadow ducked down.

"Nicely done, Shadow", the boss stopped cleaning the sniper. "Come closer, if you will." His favorite assassin walked up to the desk as one of the guards closed the door and blocked it. "I have another assignment for you, only it's going to be a bit different from your regular missions."

"Different as in…?" the hedgehog cocked an eyebrow.

"You're going to assassinate a woman this time", the boss slid a piece of paper to Shadow. "I don't have a photo of her, but one of my best men found her location when I told him to." Silently, the hedgehog looked at the information of the note. "Her name is Amy Rose. I want you to sneak to her residence and take her down with this sniper that's in front of you."

"Which spot shall I hit her at?" Shadow picked up the sniper with his right hand.

"Oh, the brain would be alright", the boss kicked back in his seat. "But be sure to be careful. I want her dead today, not tomorrow."

"As you wish", Shadow nodded.

**

* * *

**

-10:00 PM, in front of Amy's house

An hour ago, Shadow found an average looking house that seemed to be Amy's. However, she wasn't at home. So he decided to wait on a high up tree branch just in case. He picked the right spot too, because no one could see him. Still, he was starting to get impatient. At first, he thought of breaking in and killing the target by surprise, but he figured he might cause a commotion to the neighborhood.

His ears twitched as if he heard something. Slowly, he moved a couple branches out of the way so he could see below him. The target was riding on her skateboard until she reached to her mailbox. She got off of it and looked inside the mailbox curiously. Quietly, Shadow pulled out the sniper and aimed at her carefully. He had to make a good aim at the perfect timing. A bit of sweat rolled down from his forehead as he tired to get a clear shot. But then, the female removed the hood of her light blue jacket. The black hedgehog suddenly froze. The target was a pink hedgehog with short hair and turquoise eyes. Sure she was quiet beautiful, but there was something about her. She seemed familiar somehow…

"Wait", Shadow whispered to himself as he lowered his sniper. "Can it be…?"

After finding a couple envelopes, Amy pulled out her home keys, carried her skateboard under her left shoulder and walked to her house. For some reason, Shadow couldn't make his move. He had to do his job, but deep down inside, he doesn't want to. He had no idea what to do. Gently, he felt his forehead thinking he's getting a head ache.

"_That girl",_ he thought to himself. _"She looks so familiar. And yet…What should I do?"_ He woke up and realized that Amy was already inside. "I better get a closer look", he said to himself.

* * *

GASP! Review, review! Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back guys! Sorry if it's been too long. I've been getting stacks of homework and we just got back not too long ago. And it sucks! So yeah, here's chapter four.

* * *

Quietly, Shadow crawled through the bushes and reached to the back of Amy's house. He raised his head up and noticed some light coming from a window above. He jumped up and then landed on a tree branch and hid within the leaves. Then, he pulled out his binoculars and zoomed in at the window for a clear view. The pink hedgehog was tying her hair up into a ponytail while she was wearing her PJ's. She had on a white tanktop and long red trousers. For some reason, Shadow couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had nice pink-white skin texture, a gracious length of her hair, and her body was very slim. But why does the boss want her dead? That was the only question that was on Shadow's mind.

* * *

Inside, Amy was about to head to the bathroom until the phone rang. Curiously, she walked to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Heeeeey, how's it going?" a young male's voice said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey, Sonic", Amy smiled and sat on her bed. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing", Sonic replied. "Just wondering what you wanna do tomorrow and such."

"Well…I dunno. We could go to the beach, or the movies, or…I dunno. We've been to a lot of places, have we?"

"Probably. Hey, maybe we can go see a baseball game, since it's the time of the year."

"…" Amy rolled her eyes. "Maybe. But I'm not a sports fan."

"Hey, c'mon, it'll be fun. Just you and me", her boyfriend said with confidence.

"Hmm…Well…" the female pondered to herself. Suddenly, she heard the door bell rang from downstairs. "Hang on right quick", she said and moved her mouth away from the phone. Yawning softly, she heads downstairs.

* * *

Back outside, Shadow leaped down and landed in the bushes. Then he made his way to the backdoor. Carefully, he unlocked it with a lock-pick and snuck inside into the kitchen area quietly. He hid himself as he had his back against the wall near the living room area. Amy was just opening the front door around that time. In front of her was a white hedgehog with hazel eyes, wore a gray long-sleeved shirt with long black pants and matching colored shoes. He was also a couple inches taller than Amy.

"Um…Can I help you?" Amy asked unsurely.

"You don't mind if I come in, do you?" the white hedgehog asked kindly yet evilly.

"What?" the female hedgehog cocked an eyebrow.

"Hello, anybody home?" Sonic's voice came from the phone.

With quick pace, the white hedgehog snatched the phone from Amy as she gasped. Whoever he was, he sure didn't seem friendly. Amy could tell that she was in trouble. Still, how did he find her location? Better yet, who is he?

"Amy, are there?" Sonic's voice was heard again.

"I'm sorry, but you won't hear her voice again", the white hedgehog said over the phone.

"Wait, what-!?" Sonic's voice got angry and confused. Before he said anything else, he was cut off.

"Sit", the white hedgehog commanded Amy. She did what she was told as he threw the phone to the side.

"Wh-Wh-What do you want from me?" Amy asked frightfully as she sat on the couch.

"That's a dumb question to ask, Amy" the white hedgehog walked to her with anger in his eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know you, Amy Rose", the male hedgehog stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "I remember you for what you did."

"But what did I do? I don't even know you", the pink hedgehog did the 'I don't know' gesture.

"You…You killed my friend!" the white hedgehog raised his voice as he started choking her. "And you stole what those like you shouldn't have."

"I…" Amy gasped for air. "I have no idea…what you're…talking…about!"

"You liar", the white hedgehog hissed as he squeezed her neck some more, listening to her struggling for air.

Worriedly, Shadow took a peek at the scene. Who was that white hedgehog and what does he want? Did Amy really do something to make him angry? And did Amy steal something that doesn't belong to her? Netherless, she looked like she needed some help. However, Shadow's main objective was to kill her.

"_What should I do?" _he thought to himself as he began to sweat and his heart pounded. "_If he kills her, then I don't think I'll get the glory of this mission. But if rescue her, I still have to kill her. Or maybe…"_ He pulled out a knife from his pocket, stepped out of the corner and threw it at the other male hedgehog.

"Aaagh!" the white hedgehog yelled in pain as the knife got him in the shoulder, causing him to release the unconscious Amy. "Who the fu-!?" he was about to look to his left, but then he got kicked down brutally. "You little…" he got up and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. He got up and saw a black hedgehog with red eyes and streaks, wore a wifebeater top, black bondage pants, and white and red hover skates. "Who the hell are you!?" the white hedgehog yelled furiously.

"Your worst nightmare", Shadow said coldly. The white hedgehog tried to slash him with the knife, but he easily avoided his attempts. Luckily in time, he elbowed his opponent and then kicked him down again. However, the white hedgehog caught his fall and did a low kick, but Shadow jumped over the attack. Off guard, he got tackled down and was about to get stabbed. But then he grabbed the handle and struggled to get the sharp object away from him. He and the other hedgehog growled at each other heatedly.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I care. You're about to die anyway", the white hedgehog smirked unkindly.

Thanks to Shadow's quickness, he avoided the knife by tilting his neck to the side. However, the sharp edge did cut his neck and shoulder dangerously. Without panicking, he elbowed the other male in the jaw and shoved him off. Then he sat up and looked at his opponent. Angrily, the white hedgehog pulled out a handgun and aimed at Shadow. Quickly, Shadow rolled to his right from the fired bullet. Then he got his sniper ready and fired it three times at the other man. The white hedgehog was able to do a couple cartwheels and a barrel role to avoid those shots. Then he threw the knife at Shadow. Hastily, the dark hedgehog tilted his head back and successfully dodged the knife. He looked up and saw that his foe was charging at him. Coldly, he grabbed the knife and slashed him in the leg, making him fall down in pain. After that, he pointed his sniper at the mysterious hedgehog's face.

"Identify yourself", he ordered indignantly.

"Why should I?" the adversary scoffed sarcastically.

"Fine. Then I'll guess we'll have an anonymous funeral", Shadow narrowed his eyebrows.

"See this?" the white hedgehog pulled out a timer, pressed a button, and threw it to the side. "You got 10 seconds."

"Shit", Shadow hissed angrily. He hit the white hedgehog with the butt of his sniper, held the strap on his injured shoulder, and grabbed Amy by the waist. In a rush, he shot the window in front of him with a spare handgun, and jumped through the window as he covered his face with his right arm. Hurriedly, he reached to the middle of the street and stopped running. He looked back and watched the house explode as he shaded his eyes. "Made it", he sighed. He sat down and rested Amy's head on his lap. Calmly, he put his fingertips on Amy's neck to check her pulse. _"She's still alive...barely",_ he thought with relief. Now that he has rescued her, he had to leave the area before he gets in trouble. Slowly, he picked Amy up in bridal style, stood up, and dashed away from the residence.

* * *

And I'm done. What's next for Shadow? Is he going to protect Amy or betray her? And who was the man that tried to kill Amy? Did he survive the explosion? Find out next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! It's the weekend! Omg, I really hate homework! Good thing I'm done with it now. Anyway, here's another chappie…

* * *

Time went by slow as the boss waited for Shadow's report on the mission. As he waited, he sent his other employees to rob a bank and a jewelry store for him. They have returned with money and jewels, and the boss decided to put them in a secret safe. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was midnight. That seemed strange to him. For as long as he could remember, whenever he sent Shadow on a mission, he would return before he even glanced at his watch. He begins to wonder what was going on with him. Has Shadow took care of the target and went home? Is dealing with the cops right now? Or, what if…?

"Butch, Eric", the boss spoke.

"Yes, Boss", the guards turned to him respectfully.

"I want you to check on Shadow and see what he's up to", the boss assigned them. "I want to know if he killed his target or not. And I want to know why he hasn't come back yet. You got that?"

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

A beach house stood near the hills as the wind blew softly, making the palm trees shake. Inside, Shadow was pacing back and forth in the living room. He was still surprised for what happened a while ago. As a matter of fact, he didn't know what to do next. Sure he saved Amy from the mysterious hedgehog, but he still had thoughts on finishing the mission. When he first got home, he took Amy to his bedroom and laid her on his bed and stared at her. Of course, she was still unconscious. At first, he thought of putting a bullet through her skull, but he couldn't. Something inside him told him not to. As that happened, he hid his weapons (just in case she woke up) and left the room. Getting tired of pacing, he decided to take a seat on the couch.

"_This mission…It's surely different from the others",_ Shadow thought to himself. _"I don't know why, but I couldn't get the urge to kill her. Why couldn't I? And how am I supposed to keep this as a secret from the boss?"_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone knocked the door. "Shit", he murmured to himself and walked to it. Grabbing the doorknob, he gulped. Then he opened the door, seeing two largely buffed bulldogs. "What do you want?" Shadow asked sort of rudely.

"The boss wants to know where you have been", the gray bulldog, Butch, said.

"I've been doing what he told me to do", the black hedgehog began to lie and the bulldogs fell for it.

"Then why didn't you return to HQ?" the dark gray bulldog, Eric, asked.

"For a long time, I waited for the target to return home. After that, I took her down by surprise."

"Then what?"

"I made sure to hide any evidence", Shadow crossed his arms. "Then I began to feel tired, so I decided to come here and tell the news tomorrow."

"So…What weapon did you use?" Butch asked specifically.

"A sniper."

"Which spot?"

"The skull?"

"What time?" Eric popped up a dumb question.

"Do you wanna be next?" Shadow narrowed his eyebrows heatedly.

"Fine, fine, very well", Butch rolled his eyes. "Just remember this rule: When the job's done, report back."

"And why is that?"

"Just to make sure that you're not up to something", Eric glared at Shadow dangerously.

"…" The hedgehog stayed silent.

"See ya", Butch said as he and Eric walked away from the house.

That was too close. It was a good thing that they couldn't tell if Shadow was lying or not. However, that's off of his chest now. Slowly, he closed the door and sighed. Hopefully, he won't have to deal with any more problems…

* * *

Early the next day, Amy opened her eyes and yawned. Then she sat up and looked around curiously. She knew she wasn't in her room, because the walls were white and her bedroom walls are light pink. Suddenly, the face of the white hedgehog crossed her mind. Then she covered her gasp. Did he bring her here and perhaps raped her? Or did he decide to let her live for a while longer? Nervously, she got off the bed and walked out of the room slowly. She widened her eyes and noticed that she was in an expensive mansion. There were nice looking vases placed in the walls (protected by glass), the floor was rich looking badge, and Amy could see the fancy living room from the top of the steps. Slowly, she walked down the stairs and looked around in the living room. There was a fireplace, a few life and death paintings were hanging on the walls, and a 70 inch flat screen TV was placed at a wall further in front of the couch.

"Wow, he's loaded", Amy said to herself. Curiously, she walked around the spectacular home in awe. Soon enough, she reached to the backyard where there were a couple of large pools and palm trees near the beach house. She walked forward a little as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze. "Ahh…fresh air", she sighed.

"So you're awake, huh?" a male's voice said from behind.

"Aah!!" Amy jumped and accidentally fell in the pool.

Feeling embarrassed, Shadow slapped his forehead. The pink hedgehog swam back up to the surface and coughed some water out. Then she reached to the edge. Shadow offered her a hand and pulled her out of the water. Accidentally, she fell onto his arms, grabbing onto his waist for balance. She looked up at a black hedgehog with red eyes and matching streaks on his body. Plus, she could've sworn that she saw red blush on his cheeks.

"Shadow?" she widened her eyes.

"…Yeah…" Shadow said softly and nervously. _"Whoa. She's even more beautiful in daylight",_ he thought to himself as he looked into Amy's eyes. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when Amy released him. "Oh, um, sorry for scaring ya", he rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"It's ok", Amy sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you're not that guy from last night."

"A guy?"

"Well, there was this white hedgehog, and well, he tried to kill me!" Amy explained fearfully.

"Oh, him", Shadow nodded. "Right."

"Wait, you saved my life? And you brought me to this awesome beach house?" the female asked surprisingly. The dark hedgehog nodded. "Oh, thank you, Shadow!" she hugged him gladly. "You're a life saver", she smiled. While she wasn't paying attention, Shadow's face blushed red as his heart pounded and began to sweat. "Um, you ok?" Amy looked at him puzzlingly.

"Y-Yeah", Shadow said calmly as his blushed disappeared.

"So anyway, can you take me back home?" the pink hedgehog asked kindly.

"Um…About your house, well…He kinda…blew it up", the black hedgehog said uneasily.

"…" Amy lowered her head with sadness. She was about to cry until Shadow placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Don't worry, you can stay with me", the male hedgehog offered. "Besides, you'll be safe away from that bastard or anything else that might try to hurt you."

"…I'll stay", Amy nodded slowly. "Thanks, Shadow", she smiled at him. Then she gave him another hug. Slowly, he hugged her back.

"_This feeling…What is it? It feels…great"_, Shadow thought to himself as he looked down at her humbly.

* * *

Aww…a little ShadAmy fluff. What's up next? Are they safe from harm? Tune in next time! Yeah, this is an early Valentine's Day gift for the ShadAmy fans. In case I don't return, Happy V Day. See ya!


	6. Author's Notice: Leaving Fanfiction

**READ IT! READ IT NOW AND READ IT CLOSELY!**

Hello, this is DangerousRockstar (my username used to be anime2videogames). Yes, I have changed my fanfiction username finally. I can see that I have not been updating on this story lately. However, I have not been on this website in a very, VERY long time. Seriously, I have been very busy with life that I completely forgotten about my fanfics. Hell, I almost forgot my password as I was logging into this website! Anyways, besides this story, I have not been updating on my other fanfics due to many things occurring in my life. Allow me to explain my reasons why I have not been around for a long time and also why I may not return to writing my fanfics anytime soon…

**Reason #1: College**

~Last fall, I was taking 6 classes because I did not have a job at the time, so I was studying…a lot! Spring Semester 2011 was just as busy, even though I took 5 classes this time. Aside from that, I was dealing with so much pressure from my professors and my family members when it comes to college. I'm still trying to figure out whether I should major in the medical field or computers. But for now, I am taking general classes like Math, English, Speech, etc. This fall, I will be taking five more classes. Some of you may be wonder if I need to take that many classes in a semester. At the college I go to, I only need 4 classes (12 credit hors) to be a full time student, but remember, I did not have a job back then, so I guess I am ahead of everyone when it comes to getting all of my credit hours. I need 64 in total, and so far, I have 31 credit hours! Almost half way done with community college! I do wish to complete the list of classes to get into a university, while at the same time, I wish the take things easier on me in terms of the amount of classes I sign up for and to see how many are easy or hard for me. I did make some new friends here and there, and I also tended to hang out with them when I am not busy. So I was pretty much busy with being a college kid. Right now, I am looking up classes for this fall and hopefully, I can raise my grade point average, because it is not as good as I hope it would be…

**Reason #2: Drama, left and right**

~Trust me, in life, there's drama. I had to deal with drama from school (well, stress is a better word) and from home. For some reason, my mom seems to be getting really, REALLY under my skin and I want her to back off for two seconds! Not only that, I have two aunts who are ill, cousins having children at a very young age, and of course, job hunting. So far, last year and this year have not been the easiest years of my life. But hey, what IS an easy year nowadays? Now that it's summer time, I can finally rest my brain from books, tests, and worrying about homework. Praise the lord! Even so, I still have some issues regarding to my family. Yeah, it's mostly family drama, but I'm not going the worst of family drama, honestly. I'm hoping everything will ease up on me and my relatives as time goes by…

**Reason #3: No new ideas have come to me**

~This is common for us here at Fanfiction, but wow, I am really having a hard time to come up with new stories! Even though I have ideas of new stories on my profile, I cannot start writing/typing up the chapters for some reason. Back when I first started writing on this website, I had so many ideas flying in my head, back and forth. But I guess because what has been going on in my life, I have not been able to sit down and come up with new ideas to finish any of my fanfics, or start writing any new ones. I really hate that. However, I am sure I am not the only one going through this right now. Sure a few of my favorite Fanfic authors have discontinued their fics and/or stopped writing them completely in the past, but I am not mad about it. I understand their feelings when it come to dealing with life and abandoning Fanfiction altogether. I guess it's my turn to take that road. Even though none of you guys don't want me to do that, I might have to since well…Hell, I have not been here in almost a year, so, of course, I may have to leave this website for good. I know some of you may have new ideas for my fanfics, but hell, why not just take over from where I left off? That's right; I am auctioning off ALL of my fanfics for those who wish to continue my fanfics. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know.

**Reason #4: Working at two jobs is a pain!**

~Yes, I was finally able to find some summer part-time work for this summer. I work at an amusement park on Saturdays and at a local pool on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today is Monday, so I am off from work, typing up this important message for you guys. Sure I have three off days, but the other four days are tedious and I have to work my butt off everytime! When I come home, I feel exhausted that I do not want to do anything but to sleep. But I gotta work this summer so I can save up on school and maybe a few videogames and clothes. Same goes with food. Who knows, I may have to find a different job that lasts all year around to pay for school and to have lunch and gas money in my pockets.

**Reason #5: Other distractions**

~All of the other distractions that are taking my time from **Fanfiction** include videogames, anime, preparing for summer vacation, preparing for school, **Youtube**, and of course, hanging out with people. It is what it is.

**Reason #6: I'm getting kind of bored here**

~No, it is not from waiting on new reviews from new people on my stories, but it's just that the entire website is not as entertaining as it used to be. Well, to me at least. Sure I came across a couple of good fanfics here and there, but for the most part, not many seem to interest me. With all of that going on, I tend to wonder why I still have an account here. Hell, can you even delete your accounts on this website? If so, I might as well do that seeing how I have not been updating on my fanfics and that I am getting really bored here. This is not the only website that's putting me to sleep. I am also getting bored with **DeviantArt** and **Facebook**. The only websites that are worth while to me now are **Youtube**, **Newgrounds**, **Google**, **Wikipedia**, and a few others. I'm not saying that this website sucks or anything, but the fact that matter is…I'm just losing my interests in **Fanfiction **altogether. Perhaps it is because I'm maturing and growing up…?

So there you go. Now that I have told many specific reasons to why I have not been updating, then I might as well end this segment by saying, "It's been fun, but I gotta move on." Now like I said earlier, if ANY of you wish to take my fanfics and continue the story for them, you can contact me whenever you have the time. If I take too long to reply, keep in mind that I am working at two jobs right now, so I may not be able to get back with you right away.

In closing, I would like to say thank you all for enjoying this story and many others for as they are and how much they contain, hopefully you'll understand where I am coming from, and of course, take care of yourselves.

(I REALLY hope you all read everything from start to finish, because if I see a review going "NOOOO DON'T GO! I CAN'T LIVE UNLESS YOU CONTINUE THE STORY!" or "THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHHHYYYY?" then I'll just look at your comments and laugh at you. Besides, you can't get everything in your life. You know that, right?)


End file.
